


End of The Day

by starbeing



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbeing/pseuds/starbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of princess work, Bubblegum finds a noise to follow in the castle. The noise maybe an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of the fanfic came to my mind because of the end of the day music (i know), and its a lesbian song and for me also a bubbline song. So i kinda made something inspired my the song.

It had been a long day in the Candy Kingdom for Bubblegum, since she became the princess again thing have been amazing but also complicate. The candy people couldn’t be happier with her coming back and she was also happy, but she felt like something was missing. PB changed on her pajamas – that sadly weren’t that t-shirt of Marcy, because well… - and when she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, something catch her ears attentions and immediately got out of her room to follow the noise coming from somewhere above. She really needed something to overcome the boredom of the day, so why not go after that strange sound?

  
A soft guitar song were coming from the top of the stair that ended on the highest place of the palace, PB had an idea of who that was, and the she ran thought the steps and saw a giant full moon and floating it front was Marceline, playing an old song of hers. The vampire not saw Bubblegum yet, so she just heard she singing for a while, she missed that even though it hadn’t been so long since the last time.

  
“ _I’m gonna drink the red from you pret…_ Oh Bonnie, since when are you here?” Surprised, Marceline stopped playing and floated closer to the princess.

  
“I didn’t count. And I’m the one who should be doing questions.” She said with that classic tone on her voice, but still her checks were a little more pink than usual. “Why are singing at that time of the night, and why in my castle?”

  
Marcy was floating around Bonnibel and she followed her movements “Boredom. The cave was too silent and so I started playing” she raised the axe guitar “but I was feeling kind of lonely, so I thought that we both could go in a small adventure in to the night.”

  
“I think that is a little late for an adventure, but I’m also bored,” the vampire was surprised with the response “I just need to change my clothing, I am freezing on these pajamas.”

  
“Ok then, let me take you room, so I don’t have to wait till you go down all these stairs” Marceline got the princess on her arms, she complained a little but there was nothing she could do.

  
“You remember which one is mine?”

  
“Of course.”

  
She helped her go thought the window and waited outside playing anything that was on her mind, few minutes later Bubblegum was back in the window wearing a magenta were coat and a backpack with who-knows-what inside. Marceline took PB on her arms again, and they off they went on a random direction. Minutes of silence were going by and they seemed to bet getting nowhere, Bubblegum was starting to get impatient with the idea of the adventure, because coming from Marceline this world could mean anything, but inside of her a feeling of happiness was jumping around her body.

  
“Marcy, uh, could you tell where are we going?”

  
“I have no idea, is not like I had time enough to plan something.”

  
“WHAT?!?” PB screamed, and that happy feeling became angry with the vampire “Marceline Abadeer, put me on the ground right now!”

  
“Glob Bonniebel, gonna do that right now” Marceline said flying in the ground direction – oh glob, I hate and love when she calls me by my full name, thought the vampire feeling her check getting warmer.

  
They hit the floor and PB was now glaring at Marcy with her arms crossed, she’s looking away from the judging eyes, feeling a little ashamed. Nevertheless, eventually they would end up fighting, it always happens, it somewhat combines with them.

  
“Marceline look at me, what were you thinking? Just wander thought the entire OOO? Go to the moon and then come back? Glob Marceline look at me!” PB felt her skin tingling, she didn’t want to yell but Marcy brings it to her sometimes.

  
“Yes, we could do that Bonnibel, the moon thing, she’s looking really big and pretty today, I can even see without my night vision…”

  
“Marceline, the moon is always big and the shining it just the reflection of the sun light” Bubblegum had uncrossed her arms and went a step closer.

  
“I know, you told me that when we first met. I think you had just read it somewhere and I still just wanted to drink the red of your hair, not that I stopped doing that.”

  
“You really have a good memory Marcy,” she said, now both were looking at the moon. “Ok, now we really need an idea of where to go so the night is not just us staring for the moon till the sun comes up” she said taking a pencil and a small notebook from the backpack.

  
They sat on the cold grass to write a specie of map for the adventure, while planning Marcy were playing the guitar and sometimes would point a shooting star – or a meteor according to Bubblegum – but still helped with the route. The feeling of happiness came back to the princess stomach, sometimes when the vampire weren’t looking she would glance at her a little, Marcy knew but she didn’t mind. After a while the map was ready, the plan was go spy Finn and Jake on the treehouse, prank Ice King, go to Marceline’s cave to do anything and then go back to the palace before the sun.

  
Marceline became the giant bat, Bubblegum sat on her back and off they were.

* * *

 

Now the treehouse weren’t distant, when they in front of it Marceline got back to her normal form and was carrying Bonnie by her arms. They stopped by windows room where they could only Jake snoring and babbling something about sandwiches in his sleep, laughing they decided to enter just for a second. In the window was left open and it was used was their door, Marceline took two apples from the fridge, then sat by Bubblegum side on the couch.

  
“Here, take one” she tossed one of the apples and sucked the color of the apple, “are you liking our trip Bonnie?”

  
“Thanks, yes I am. It’s been while since all the vampire stuff and not having kingdom thing, I think I was missing this little adrenaline” she bite the apple, leaning her head on Marcy’s shoulder (that blushes instantly) “I mean, we’re not fighting against some evil creatures but I missed being by you side for more than an hour.”

  
“I understand, I miss this feeling too” she turned her face to look at Bonniebel, leans a little closer but then a noise of something falling upstairs makes them realize is time to go.

  
Marceline takes Bonnie by her arms and goes through the open window, Bubblegum turns her head to look back to see BMO looking at them, the robot waves with a smile to the princess and she waves back. She tells what just happened to the vampire and both start giggling and so go to their next parade – Jake is probably never gonna forget to close his windows again if BMO says what happened, Marceline says and they start laughing again.

  
“Hey Bonnie did you ever had a crush on Finn?” she asks after a while flying in silence.

  
“Kind of? Like when I was turned into thirteen years old it was nice to have someone my age to play around, however it didn’t lasted long and I think boys are nice but they are not really my thing. And you Marcy already had a crush on Finn?” Bonnie asks petting the bat fur from Marceline.

  
“Nah, after all these years around here, I realized I prefer people with pink skin” PB blushes with the comment, she wants to say something but just closes her mouth and just enjoys the moment “Oh look, Simon’s castle!”

  
Marceline fly faster making Bubblegum hold tighter onto her. At the bottom of the castle she goes to her normal form and then goes up again thought the first window she sees. They can hear Simon talking about princess in his sleep in the other room, Marcy puts some food on his fridge that was almost empty, Bubblegum looks at her and takes the stuff of the bag that is going to be used to for the prank.

  
“You a have a big heart Marceline” she says while building the object that going to trap Ice King by his foot, the vampire is doing a fake princess with some socks and paint.  
“I worry about Simon, ever since he started using the crown too much, even more when he left me behind,” she floats around the room painting the sock “he may not remember me but I remember everything, he’s the best father I had Bonnie.”

  
“One day he will remember Marcy,” she says putting the trap on Simon’s door “just have patience and he will remember.”

  
“I have been patient for centuries now.” she puts the fake sock princess and a note on the trap, then a one of the penguins comes in their direction “Hello Gunter, you don’t mind a small prank on Simon, right?” she pets his head and Gunter makes a happy penguin sound.

  
Bonniebel hugs Marceline, which at first is surprised but then hugs her back. Even Gunter hugs one of Bubblegum’s legs, they stay like for a while, but is not like they are counting the time.

  
“I think it’s time to go” PB says shrugging of a tear on the vampire eyes, “we still have stuff to do.”

  
“You’re right. Bye Gunter, say to the big dummy that I miss him” she pets his head again and takes Bonnie on her arms.

  
The moon still bright and looking at them on their way to Marceline’s home, when they were really close, centuries ago, they would always go out on full moon nights. There was something about this rock floating in space that made them feel even better while wandering around the Land of OOO, they would do anything and talk random stuff, until PB started pushing the people she loved because of the responsibilities as princess. However now they were coming back time in her terms.  
Marceline flew through the cave opening and enters her house “Marcy, you can put me in the floor now” PB said smiling.

  
“Ah sorry” she put her and the guitar on the couch and went to kitchen to take something red to drink and something for bubblegum.

  
“Are you ok?” Marceline lays her head on Bonnie’s lap, drinking the red from the cherries she took, a happy feeling vibrates on her body.

  
“I’m Bonniebel, we are having such a good night, we were on the treehouse, we made a prank on Simon, and now you are here.” she hugs PB’s waist “I want to do this every night.”

  
“Me too, but not every night because I don’t want to become sleep deprived” they laugh and Bonnie caresses the vampire’s hair, and after while Marceline even manages to play the guitar.

  
Hours pass and the moon is coming down, by the time the sun is up, the girls are curled up on the couch but PB still has princess stuff to do. Marceline still has to take her back to the castle, even though the sun has come up, Bubblegum borrows her coat so she doesn’t burn on the way back and also takes one of her big hats. On their way back, they go on the Ice King to see if the prank worked, and thought the window the Simons is upside down kissing the sock princess, they laugh a lot and Marceline’s hat almost falls of her head.

  
When they pass in front of the treehouse, Jake is looking thought the window and when he see the vampire he jumps away and BMO is waving at them again. When they get to the palace, both of them enter the princess room and Peppermint Butler is in there and is not surprised to see them together.  
“Princess, you have stuff to do” Peppermint says.

  
“I know, just give me a moment and I will be going” the butler goes away. “Marceline, the night was amazing, I want to repeat it again.”

She leans closer to the vampire taking her face on her hands, and they kiss for first time in centuries. The happy feeling that were in them seems to tangle together making everything feel even better, and now it was more, it was the love they always felt for each. When the kiss ended Marceline was blushing, but she still caresses the even more pink face of the princess.

  
“Bonniebel, centuries and you still surprises me.”

  
“Is not that hard…” she smiles “So we are going to do that again?”

  
“I will see you again at the end of the day princess.”

  
Marceline kisses Bonnie’s cheek and goes away through the sunny day, while Bubblegum watches anxious for the day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic in a long time, sorry is the english in kind rough, it is not my mother-language


End file.
